Sigh
by kisa-tiger-san
Summary: Memories of her flashed through his mind wherever he went; she was his angel, his sun. AU


A/N: Well, it's been such a long time since I've ever posted a story~ This was an art trade with Swablue on DA, so...yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon Special characters or 'sigh' by Kagamine Rin which this is based on.

**Warning: Character death. In case you didn't know.**

* * *

It was that time of the year again.

Grabbing a black trenchcoat, the teen exited his house. The cold autumn wind blew into his face as he stepped outside, the golden and vermillion leaves fluttering down from the trees. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he trudged through the pile of fallen leaves, heading into the city.

Murkrows cawed from their perches in the trees, and the city was unusually quiet for a weekend. He walked past the various shops littering the place, turning through corners and ending up at a florist. He glanced at the leafless trees on the side, then back to the shop. He pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Clink!" The doorbell chimed, signalling the presence of a customer. The lady at the counter glanced up at him, in the midst of wrapping a bouquet of flowers. He smiled at her, but his smile was lost in his dazed scarlet eyes. The lady nodded, recognising the teen. "Here for the flowers again, Red? I've been expecting you," the lady said, her short black hair swaying behind her as she wrapped a bunch of white lilies together artfully. She took a look at Red, then sighed. "Yellow was such a dear..." she murmured, then Red's eyes snapped up to meet her gaze, grief reflected in his gaze.

_"Hey, Red, guess what? I'm working part-time at this florist shop!" A blonde girl grinned, her long hair up in its usual ponytail. Red grinned, ruffling her hair lovingly. "That's great!" he congratulated, then looked to see the owner._

_ The owner, a lady with short bobbed hair wearing an orange kimono, snapped half-heartedly at the girl._

_ "Yellow, get to wrapping those flowers," Erika frowned, then made a shooing gesture at Red. "You, go home before I do something about it. You're distracting my assistant," she said, then turning around to see the girl chatting with the customers as she wrapped the flowers neatly. Red took a glance at the lady before going up to Yellow, giving her a short kiss, causing a blush to surface on the blonde's face._

_ Red grinned as he dodged the flower stalk that was flung at him by the chuckling Erika. He left the shop, laughing heartily to himself._

Red thanked Erika, taking out a note to pay for the flowers. Again, like the past two years, Erika refused to accept the payment. "Take it as my condolences to you and that dear," she murmured, then went back to tidying her shop, her kimono swishing behind her. Red bowed to her, thanking her. He left the shop, the white lilies in his hands.

He continued along his path, glancing and nodded to the people he recognised. Reaching a shady part of the district, he noted the familiar looking lady. Until he saw the sign that read 'Fortune Telling', he remembered the lady known as Sabrina. Stopping in his tracks as the door opened, Red saw Sabrina stepping outside, her gleaming eyes fixated on him.

"Come in," she motioned, then pressed something into his palm. Red opened them to see a pair of ribbons. "It's been three years since I last saw the both of you. I offer you my deepest condolences. Yellow left this here the last time both of you came here," she said, then turned around. Her crystal ball had fog swirling mysteriously inside, and Red was reminded of the day where Yellow had dragged him off to.

The memory only brought more stinging pains to his already broken heart.

_Yellow, with a bright smile plastered on her face, pulled Red along the less crowded district. Red was about to ask what she was up to, until he saw the shop with the faded words 'Fortune Telling'._

_ He turned to Yellow, a skeptical look on his face. "You believe in this...?" he asked, then almost felt guilty at the crestfallen expression on the girl's face. She pouted, and was about to leave with Red when a mysterious lady appeared in front of them, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Why not come in, since you're already here?" she asked, then without another word, she pulled them both in her shop._

_ Red glanced around the shop in boredom, while Yellow seemed to be fascinated. He looked back to the lady, who introduced herself to be Sabrina. "Gaze into the crystal ball, and I'll tell you what your fortune will be..." she murmured, then gestured to the stools. Yellow immediately went to sit, then looked at him. Red rolled his eyes before sitting down next to her. Sabrina had closed her eyes, and seemed to be in deep concentration._

_ Just as he was about to poke the cloudy crystal ball, Yellow gave a gasp of surprise when the ball turned a bright red. Red glanced at her with confusion etched on his face. "Y-yellow... Are you all right?" he asked, seeing her horror. She had gulped and nodded, facing Sabrina before saying, "I-I need to talk with Sabrina alone..."_

_ Nevertheless, Red was shoved outside while the girls were left to talk. He waited patiently for them to be finished, tapping his foot impatiently. Yellow appeared outside the shop, and Red noticed that her favourite ribbons weren't on in her hair anymore._

"I...want to return this to her," Sabrina said, then pushed him out of her shop. "Tell this to her; She really is a kind-hearted girl," she sniffled out of character, then slammed the door behind her. Red blinked for a moment, then turned to head to his destination.

He really hated those Murkrows in the trees, giving out a loud and irritating caw everytime he passed them. Red was about to shoo them away from the tree when his gaze fell at the orphanage. Crystal, one of the volunteers at the orphanage, smiled at him. She waved to him as he passed, and a flock of children ran towards them. Crystal had to take a long time before she could calm them down, then sighed.

Red knew that Yellow could and would have done a better job at it.

_"Hey, stop running away!" Crystal half-shouted, grabbing a young boy by the scruff of his shirt. His other brothers stuck their tongues out at her, then ran for it. Yellow was watching with amusement, then smiled when she noticed two of the triplets running towards her._

_ "The big meanie is after us again~!" The boy with curly red hair shouted._

_ "She is gonna eat Cilan!" The boy with blue hair cried as he hid behind her with his brother. Yellow laughed at Crystal, who was wondering why she even did this in the first place. Cilan was wriggling in her grasp, then Yellow beckoned to the boy. "Crystal, let him go, or he might feel incited to bite," Yellow warned, and Crystal let the boy go hastily._

_ With the three boys crowding around their 'saviour', Red found all this to be an amusing sight. "I guess you can be considered a mother already, Yellow," he joked, walking out from the place he was watching the amusing scene from. Yellow laughed, a faint blush on her face. The boys looked from one to another, then an identical smirk appeared on their faces._

_ With enthusiasm, both Cress and Chili pushed Red while Cilan pushed Yellow. Both their lips met in a kiss, then the children cheered. Crystal had already gone off to chase after the other children, leaving both Red and Yellow locked in a kiss. After they broke the unexpected kiss, Yellow ruffled the children's hair, then turned back to Red._

_ "If I'm their mother, then you're their father," she grinned, hooking their fingers together. Red nodded in agreement._

_ Of course, much to Red's chagrin, the triplets started referring to them as their 'Mom' and 'Dad' after that incident._

Red waved to the bustling boys. They ran over to their 'Dad', a beaded necklace in their hands. "C-can you give this to Yellow for us?" Chili asked, both Cilan and Cress looking up at him hopefully. Red nodded, then ruffled their hair, taking their handmade necklace and waving to them.

He could still hear them calling Crystal the 'Crazy Stepmom', and said 'Crazy Stepmom' was trying to stop them from rallying the other kids against her.

Red finally reached the place where he wanted to avoid for the rest of his life, but his feet took him there anyway. The junction was on a hill, clear of any cars, and only a few people were around. He glanced up at the traffic light, which was flashing red.

He could remember the incident like it happened yesterday, the scene unfolding before his very eyes.

_Red grinned as Yellow rearranged her basket. They were going for a picnic in the Viridian forest, where they could be alone with nature, away from the bustling city. They were going to meet up with their other friends, who were meeting up with them at the park._

_ Seeing the traffic light at the junction glare red at them, Yellow pulled Red back before he was run over by a car. "It's a red light," she pointed out to him, and he nodded absentmindedly._

_ "Yeah, I'm sorry," he apologised, then waited patiently with her. With her hand warmed in his, the bright summer sunlight was soon to be cooled by the upcoming autumn. With a glance at the lights, they started to cross the road, only to hear a loud screech uphill. Red's eyes widened as the bright and dazzling light from the car was in their faces. He stood there, stunned. Red was suddenly shoved to the sidewalk, and he landed on the ground. With a grunt, he look up to see something that would forever be etched into his memory._

_ The world seemed to slow down as Yellow was hit by the impact of the truck, a small knowing smile on her face as she flew from the impact. Red could smell the tang of blood as he watched his angel hitting the ground with a sickening crunch. He rushed to her side immediately, and the passerbys were already calling the ambulance. The car had already driven away from the scene, leaving the people to mutter angrily about not taking responsibility for their actions._

_ Yellow lay there, the blood trickling from her forehead and onto the ground. A pool of blood was slowly forming, and Red could feel his heart shattering into a thousand, billion grains of sand. "Y-yellow..." he muttered, eyes wide and his hands shook violently. "Yellow, d-don't scare me... Tell me you're all right!" he whispered, his throat too choked up by the thick scent of blood. Her eyes were glazed, but they seemed to focus on Red. Her mouth moved, but no words came out. Red didn't notice the ambulance arriving with the stretcher, nor did he realise when he was being sent into the second smaller ambulance towards the hospital._

_ Everything suddenly didn't make sense anymore._

Red felt like he was about to throw up when he relieved the memory. He turned away from the road, leaning onto the wall for support. His hands were shaking again, and he took deep breaths to calm himself down. He could still feel himself shaking, then slowly, he went to the place where he would always be during this time of the year.

Her grave.

It was a slab of white tombstone, with her birth date and death date carved onto the stone. He stood at her grave, kneeling down and placing the flowers, ribbons and necklace on the grave. "Here's something from everyone," he tried to speak, but his voice shook with his grief. "I guess...everyone misses you a lot, Yellow."

Closing his eyes, he could recall the blonde and her cute amber eyes, her petite figure dancing along with the breeze. However, the image of the car smashing into her floated up to the surface, causing the emotion that he held back the entire other 364 days to overflow, his tears dripping onto the white tombstone. It wasn't that he wouldn't stop these tears; he simply couldn't.

He didn't notice a prescence behind him, until he felt warmth in this cold autumn day.

He looked up to see with widened eyes the smile of the girl that he always wanted to see. "Yellow..." he muttered, hand reaching out to caress her face. She seemed to be shimmering, the smile fading from her lips as her face creased into a frown. "You're not smiling..." she said, then enveloped him in a hug. Red could feel the warmth spreading through him, then took in his beloved angel's scent. The smell of the strawberry wafted into his nose, taking him back to the days before the accident.

Yellow broke the hug, the white wings on her back spreading and fluttering gently in the breeze. She looked just like the metaphoric angel that Red used to compare her with, only now, she really iwas/i one. Her hand traced Red's face, and she smiled. "Remember what the letter said to you before?" she asked softly, and Red remembered being at the hospital, right beside Yellow.

_The beeping sounds of the heart monitor were irritating, Red mused, but they were important. Looking back at his fallen angel, he lay beside her as he watched Yellow in her coma. She was unconscious for already half a month, yet Red refused to leave her side. He blamed himself for her state now, and if he wanted to ease his guilt, at least he could always stay at her side._

_ Crystal entered the room silently, a letter clutched in her hands. She passed the letter to Red without another word, seating herself in the chair opposite of Red. Red's hands shook as he opened the letter, and was greeted by Yellow's neat and small handwriting._

_ 'Dear Red,' it read. 'If you are reading this, it means that I'm unable to talk to you right now. I'm sure you remember the day that we went to the fortune-teller Sabrina. I had a vision of the future there. It was about an accident on the road, where either of us were to be hit by a car... After that, I spoke to her about it. She was rather grim about it, but...it may be true. I hope this letter never, ever reach you, and I will leave it in Crystal's care. I love you. -Yellow'_

_ He didn't want to let her go, and he clutched her hand in his, flinching at how cold her hands were. He tried to warm her hand in his, ignoring how the continuous and monotonous beep was ringing in his ear, signalling that she would never wake up again. He breathed onto her hands to warm it, hoping that it wasn't true, and that Yellow was going to wake up any moment. His heart sank as he accepted the hard, cold truth._

_ Yellow was never going to wake up again._

_ Burying his face into her cold, cold hands, he cried. He never noticed the lone tear dripping off the side of Yellow's face._

"You were there, warming my hands with your warm breath. It made me happy, to know that someone that I cared most for by my side was right next to me. So, Red, I don't ever want to see you frowning again, all right? I'll take all your unhappiness and change it to smiles; Like how it always was last time. This will be the end of your grief. Look around you, there are people who still care for you," she said, landing down gently. She met his scarlet eyes with warm, amber ones. "Remember this, I will never die, because I'll always be remembered by people I love, and not because I sacrificed myself for you. We always have a choice, and I chose to save you, simply because I love you, Red. So, don't torment yourself over my death anymore. Smile~"

Red wiped his tears, feeling that he was forgiven by Yellow. He felt lighter, like all his burden that he was carrying for the past three years were being lifted from his shoulders. He looked up to see Yellow fading away, a simple yet beautiful smile on her face. He smiled back at her, the wiped away his tears. "I guess, it's about time..." he murmured, then bent down onto the grave once more. Placing a velvet box onto the ground, he murmured, "I wanted to give this to you as your birthday surprise, but...that happened. I hope you'll be able to pass on peacefully, my dearest angel."

As he stood up, he smiled to his tow friends, Green and Blue, as they approached the grave. They gave each other glances before smiling back at Red, glad to see that Red was back to himself. Turning around, he could see that the angel was gone, but the bright sun shining down on the three of them seemed to contain Yellow's everlasting brightness, and Red grinned, for the first time in three years.

Walking together with his friends, they chatting about how they graduated from high school and how they hd ended up at the same university. Back at the grave was the velvet box, and in the box lay a golden sapphire necklace hung on a golden chain. A small carving on the back of the golden necklace was:

_'You've always been there for me, just like the sun.'_


End file.
